Golf ball components are formed from a variety of compositions. For example, golf ball cores, intermediate layers, and covers may be formed from materials ranging from balata to ionomer resin to polyurethane or polyurea. Manufacturers constantly experiment with the different materials for use in the various golf ball layers in order to provide a golf ball that has desirable aerodynamic properties, “soft” feel, and increased durability.
Because the core or center of the golf ball becomes the “engine” of the golf ball when hit with a club head, manufacturers are continually looking to improve this component of the ball. Generally, golf ball cores and/or centers are constructed with a polybutadiene-based rubber composition. As such, these types of compositions are constantly being altered in an effort to balance the desire for a higher coefficient of restitution (“COR”) and lower compression, which can ultimately lower the golf ball spin rate, provide better “feel,” or both. This is a difficult task, however, given the physical limitations of currently available rubber formulations.
Therefore, there remains a continuing need for core compositions that provide the desired core and finished ball properties. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a rubber-based composition that removes the heavy reliance on conventional polybutadiene rubbers.